Batman's Sex Archives
by WolfDraco37
Summary: Multiple one-shots depicting Batman hooking up with two, or more, women from the DC universe at the same time. LEMONS/SMUT in every Chapter. Strong Language.
1. Naughty Sorcery

**Wassup everybody, it's been awhile, as you can tell by reading this, I've finally begun writing the 2** **nd** **Batman story that I said I would do. Sorry it took so long, I know I said I would have it out by the beginning of this year but some stuff happened, and then I got major writer's block, so I couldn't write anything but I think I'm good now, so yea… Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy/like this story as much as the first one. If you guys don't then I guess I'll just quit and go live in a fucking cave somewhere…haha JK! I'm gunna keep writing until I literally get bored or tired of it (which I'm sure wont be anytime soon).**

 **Now then, before you begin, if you haven't already, I suggest you read (or briefly look over) my previous Batman story, that way you have a general idea of how these lemon chapters work.**

 **Alrighty then, without further ado, hope you enjoy the first chapter of Batman's Sex Archives.  
**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter takes place during the JLU episode where Circe turns WW into a pig.**

 **CIRCE** **& TALA **(Imagine their character design from JLU) **  
**

 _Mykonos_ _Grand_ _Amphitheater_ _– 8:35 P.M_

Things were not looking so good for Batman and Zatanna; the two heroes were currently in the center of the amphitheater dodging and deflecting the magical energy blasts and electric shocks that Circe and Tala were firing at them, well, Batman dodged while Zatanna used her own magic to deflect the attacks.

The reason why they were in this terrible predicament was because after they had arrived at the amphitheater, about twenty minutes ago, they had tried to convince Circe to lift the curse that she had placed on Diana, but as expected she had refused, so they were force to fight her. Surprisingly, they were actually able to get the upper hand on the evil witch, and could've beaten her, but Circe surprised them when she called her friend, Tala, for help. Once Tala arrived, the tables turned and the two evil sorceresses started winning.

After evading an incoming attack, Batman took cover behind a large pillar and took out two batarangs from his utility belt, he was getting ready to throw them when he heard Zatanna scream in pain as she was shot in the back by purple electricity. Dropping his batarangs, Batman quickly took out some stun pellets and threw them at the two witches, while they were stunned, he ran over to Zatanna's side but when he reached her she had already passed out. He was just about to pick her up and take her to safety but it was then when he heard sparks of energy coming from behind him, he turned around and saw both Circe and Tala floating above him with their hands, which were overflowing with magical energy, aimed at him. They were just about to fire when Batman, thinking quickly, raised his hand to stop them.

"Wait! It seems magic always has a price." He said sternly.

Circe and Tala looked at each other confusingly before looking back at him, "And your point is?" Circe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What would I have to give for you to let Zatanna and me live, and to make you lift your curse on Wonder Woman?" Batman replied.

Circe looked him over and smiled, "Well, now you're getting interesting." She said while lowering her hands and floating down to him.

"What are you scheming?" Tala asked her partner while also floating down.

 **[Communicating telepathically]**

" **I haven't had sex in years since that bitch, Hippolyta, trapped me in Tartarus, so I'm going to make him fuck me." Circe said smugly.**

" **I see, but do you think he will be any good, I mean, isn't he just a human?" Tala asked.**

" **You're right, he is, but I've seen Wonder Woman's memories, and it turns out that he's a superb lover, plus, believe it or not, he has an 11½ inch monster hiding in his pants." Circe replied in a sensual tone.**

" **Oh my, that's one big cock." Tala replied in astonishment.**

" **I know…so you wanna join me?" Circe asked.**

" **Absolutely!" Tala answered.**

 **[Done communicating]**

When Circe landed, she walked over to Batman and stood right in front of him, "Alright, I'll let you two live and remove the curse, but I want you to give me something that's very precious, something that you work very hard to conceal, something that I think my friend and I will enjoy tremendously, something…that's long and thick." She said hotly while clasping her hands together.

As Batman listened to her, he slowly began to lower his head, he already knew what Circe was asking for, and he knew that he would have no choice but to comply with her request.

 _3 minutes later…_

Despite the amphitheater being empty and half destroyed; Batman, Circe, and Tala were in the middle of the stage putting on one hell of a show, albeit it wasn't a typical show since, instead of singing or dancing, they were performing lewd acts on each other. Circe, who was now completely naked, was standing on Batman's left side, with her arms wrapped around his neck, having an intense make-out session with him, meanwhile Tala, who had also stripped naked, was down on her knees, right in front of him, sucking his giant dick.

" _Oh yesssss_ , that feels good, keep going." Circe moaned as Batman started kissing down her neck while rubbing her butt cheeks at the same time, Batman did as she asked and kept pecking her neck, but when he reached the top part of her breasts he kissed his way back up to her lips and began making-out with her again, much to her enjoyment.

 _*Moaning, slurping, and gagging sounds*_

 _*POP* ~_ Tala hesitantly released Batman's dick from her mouth and licked her lips, "Ahh, this is such a magnificent cock to suck on, it's so big and fat, and it tastes good too." she remarked before immediately going back to sucking.

They continued to pleasure each other for a while before Circe ended it by breaking her kiss with Batman, "While I do enjoy you touching me and kissing me, I think its time for you to fuck _us_ …" she said to him before looking down at her kneeling friend "…wouldn't you agree, Tala?".

It took a few moments before Tala finally released Batman's dick from her mouth, "Oh yes, I want to feel **this thing** inside me." she stated while giving the tip of his dick a quick kiss, Batman looked down at her and nodded his head, "Then lets do it." he said while helping her to her feet.

With a hand on each of their waists, Batman led the two evil sorceresses towards a shiny black piano that was a few feet away from them, when they reached it, he told Circe to hop on top and play with herself while he fucked Tala. Circe wasn't too happy about not being fucked first and tried to protest, but after Batman told her that he would make it worth the wait she agreed and did what he asked. Once she was on top she started playing with her pussy with one hand while rubbing and squeezing her large breast with the other, Batman watched her for a bit before he told Tala to go and bend over the piano, which she did.

"You have a nice ass." Batman said as he admired her tight, round butt cheeks; Tala smiled and was about to say something but before she could speak Batman walked up behind her and smacked her ass, causing her to yelp in surprise instead. After regaining her composure, Tala turned her head and looked at him, "That felt good." she said with a sexy grin on her face, "Then this will feel even better." Batman retorted as he grabbed her by the hips, aligned his dick with her pussy, and then quickly penetrated her. "OH SHIT! You're fucking huge!" Tala yelled as her pussy walls stretched to accommodate his massive sex organ, her legs also became weak, prompting her to rest her forearms on the edge of the piano so she wouldn't fall. As for Batman, he gritted his teeth and growled with content when he entered her, the reason being that her pussy was super tight yet also very smooth, creating an unusual snug-like feeling around his cock. _"Fuck, her pussy feels good."_ he thought to himself, in fact, it felt so good that he didn't even wait for her to be ready before he started thrusting into her with all his strength.

"Oh My God! OH MY GOD!" Tala moaned with disbelief and pleasure when she suddenly felt Batman's cock plunge in and out of her pussy at a very fast pace, she got even more vocal when, after a few thrust, he spanked her ass again, "Ohhh yeaaa, Slap My Ass, SLAP IT WHILE YOU FUCK ME!" she yelled lustfully. Batman gladly did as she asked and started smacking her butt while he rammed into her, he gave her a few soft slaps at first, just to get her used to the sensation, but that didn't last long and soon he began slapping her ass so hard that her light-skinned butt cheeks started to turn red. "You like that?" Batman growled as he gave her ass a particularly hard slap, "YESSS, YESSSSS I DO! SO PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Tala screamed with delight, "I won't." was Batman's reply before he continued to make her scream with pleasure.

The two of them fucked for about ten minutes before Tala began to lose it, "I-I'm close, ohh baby, I'm sooooo closeeee!" she moaned sexily, "So am I." Batman growled, "Good! 'Cus it's my turn to get fucked." Circe interjected out of nowhere, which caused Batman and Tala to stop and look at her. "Don't worry, I'm almost done, then he's allll yoursss.", Tala said to her friend, she then turned her head around and looked at Batman, "C'mon, lets finish this."; Batman nodded in agreement, gripped her hips tightly, and then started pumping into her even faster than before.

When Tala felt his cock start to slide in and out of her again she moaned with joy, however, because she had been on the edge already it only took a few thrusts before she completely lost it. "Oh Fuck! Here it comes… I'm gunna cum! I'M GU- I'M CUMMING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she started releasing her womanly fluids. As soon as he felt her juices wash over his dick, Batman lost it as well and began cumming with her, as he released he never stopped thrusting into her, which further increased her pleasure as well as his own.

They came together for a good eight seconds before they finally stopped, Batman stayed inside of Tala for a while before he slowly pulled himself out of her tight confines. Once he was out, he took a step back and admired his 'work'; the first thing he saw was her red butt cheeks, which, even though he had stopped slapping them a while ago, were still really red. Next, he looked at her pussy and watched as his cum flowed out of her and dripped down to the smooth floor below, it was a very erotic and intriguing sight to say the least. Unfortunately, he couldn't enjoy it for long because Tala's legs began to tremble and she started to fall down, he caught her before she hit the floor and picked her up bridal style.

"That was…fantastic." she said with a happy expression on her face.

"It was." Batman responded as he walked over to the little bench, where the pianist would sit, and laid her down on it. Tala thanked him, brought her knees to her chest, and then just tried to relax and calm down her exhilarated heart beat.

After laying her down, Batman looked over to the piano and what he saw made his dick get rock hard again. Sitting right in the center of the piano was Circe, who was drawing circles around her clit with one hand while motioning him towards her with the other one.

"I've waited long enough, now bring that giant cock over here and fuck me!" she ordered while eyeing his long, steel hard shaft.

When Batman heard that, he smirked, and then walked towards the piano.

 _A few moments later…_

"AHHH YESSS, JUST LIKE THAT, FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT!" Circe screamed with pleasure as Batman continuously thrusted his dick upwards into her pussy.

After joining her on top of the piano, Batman had layed down on his back and told Circe to squat over his dick, which she was more than happy to do, once she was in position he held her by the back of her thighs, slowly lowered her till the tip of his dick made contact with her pussy lips, and then, with swift jerks from his hips, he started penetrating her like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh God! You weren't kidding when you said you would make it worth the wait." Circe moaned with glee as Batman continued to pierce her, she placed her hands behind her head, which made her look even sexier, and began to really enjoy herself.

"I never break a promise." Batman replied, he thrusted roughly into her after every word that he said, causing her to groan with extra pleasure.

They continued going at it for a few minutes until Circe started getting tired of squatting, "Hold on baby, my legs are getting tired…" she placed her hands on Batman's armored chest to stop him from moving "…let me get more comfortable." She finished saying as she started changing positions. She lifted herself up a little, making sure that his cock didn't slip out of her pussy, bent her legs back, and got down on her knees. Now, instead of squatting over him, Circe was sitting on top of him in the famous cowgirl position, "There, this is much better…now let me show you how an evil sorceress pleases her man." She stated just before she started riding him.

Batman gritted his teeth and cussed out loud as soon as Circe began slamming her pussy down on his dick, the reason why was because her pussy would constrict around him every time she came down on his manhood, which really increased his pleasure.

When Circe took note of this she couldn't help but smile, "Oh yea, you like that? You like how my pussy feels?" she asked sexily as she stopped riding him and instead began gyrating her hips in a counter-clockwise motion.

Batman couldn't lie even if he wanted too, "Yes, _oh fuck_ , your pussy feels great, its super tight…and hot." he groaned back at her as he placed his hands on her waist to support her and make her job easier.

Pleased with his response, Circe once again began riding him but this time she started bouncing on his cock even faster and harder than before. She was so rough that the piano started shaking and creaking very loudly, causing Batman to questioned the stability of the musical instrument.

As if reading his thoughts, Circe appeased his concern, "Don't…worry…I used…my magic…to make…the piano…unbreakable." She said while never stopping from riding him.

"Good to know." Batman voiced out.

"Now that we've cleared that up…" Circe started to say as she stopped moving, grabbed his arms by the wrists, and removed them from her waist "…why don't you focus on these instead, hm?" she finished saying while placing his hands on her two giant tits.

"With pleasure." Batman responded before he began rubbing and squeezing her firm but soft breasts.

Circe let out a low sexy moan as she felt Batman's big hands fondle her tits, she moaned even louder when he also suddenly started tweaking her small light-brownish nipples. Despite enjoying his ministration, Circe didn't want to be outdone, so, not long after, she resumed riding him.

"Oh yeah, this feels so good, keep playing with my tits while I ride your big fucking cock." Circe half moaned and half commanded. Batman had no problem with that and continued doing what he was doing.

After a couple of more minutes, and after thoroughly enjoying each others bodies, they both felt the need to release.

"Oh fuck, I'm gunna cum, baby… I'M GUNNA CUM!" Circe screamed out.

"Me too." Batman growled back as he started thrusting his dick upwards again to increase their pleasure even more, which it certainly did.

Not long after that, Circe slammed down on his dick one last time, threw her head back, and began screaming like crazy as she started cumming. Just like with Tala, as soon as Batman felt Circe's juices wash over his dick he started cumming too, he released so much cum at such a fast rate that he filled her pussy up in no time. It didn't end there, because her pussy was full, when Circe felt his warm cum start to leak out of her she actually came again, it wasn't a strong orgasm but it felt wonderful nonetheless.

It took a few seconds for both of them to finish and come down from their high, and when they did, Circe fell down onto Batman's chest.

"My god that was amazing…now I know why Diana loves you so much; you have a dick that's bigger than some gods." She said after catching her breath.

Her compliment would have normally made him want to fuck her again, but under the current circumstances Batman only had one thing in mind, "I did my part, I expect you to uphold your part of the bargain?" he stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Of course, a deals a deal after all." Circe responded before she chanted a quick spell. "There. I really hope we can make some more deals down the line. There's so many things I want you to do to me." She added hotly just before she teleported herself and Tala out of the amphitheater.

As soon as they vanished, Batman got up from the piano, picked up his metal groin protector, and attached it back to his pants, thanks to some modifications that he made to his suit, he no longer had to remove his pants when he was going to have some 'fun' with a woman, he just pressed a button on his gauntlet and his crotch piece would detach from his pants.

After that he walked over to Zatanna, who was sleeping on top of a table, and woke her up. Circe had placed a sleeping spell on her so she wouldn't wake up in the middle of their little 'love session'.

"What happened? Did we win?" Zatanna asked while rubbing her head.

"Yes, you could say that." Batman replied.

Before Zatanna could ask how, Batman told her that he would explain everything later and that they should leave before the police showed up. Nodding her head, Zatanna used her magic and teleported them back to Wonder Woman's location.

When the police arrived all they found was a destroyed amphitheater and a piano covered in lots and lots of sex fluids.

* * *

 **And that's chapter uno, hope you guys liked it. Now, unlike my previous Batman story where I uploaded a new chapter every week, its gunna take me about 2 to 3 weeks to upload a new chapter; mostly because these chapters are longer than from the other story, and because I'm working on other stories, so yea... hope you understand.**

 **Next up is: Kryptonian Bimbo's. (I'm sure you can guess which girls are next by that title, if you can't then you'll just have to wait to find out)**

 **Well, see you soon. Peace.**


	2. Kryptonian Bimbo's

**First of all, Happy New Year!**

 **Second of all, sorry for the wait, had a very hectic three months so I couldn't write much, but I've finally finished chapter two, so enjoy.**

* * *

 **POWERGIRL & SUPERGIRL**(Imagine PG's character design to be from the New 52 comics and SG's from the animated apocalypse movie)

 _Gotham City – 9:00 P.M_

Karen Starr, a.k.a Powergirl, and Kara Zor-El, a.k.a Supergirl, were both wearing some of the sluttiest and most provocative dresses a woman could wear as they flew over the world's most dangerous city. Karen had on a white, strapless, thigh length, bodycon dress that showed off her nice cleavage and sexy legs. As for Kara, she had a light blue, skin-tight, lace up dress that displayed her slim figure very well. To top off their whorish look, they both had on a pair of sexy, transparent, super high heels. The reason they were dressed like a couple of high-class escorts was because they had heard that Gotham had the world's most exclusive nightclub and since they had the day off from hero work today they thought they would check it out. Also they were hoping to find a hot guy that would help them relieve some "stress".

They were about a mile away from the nightclub when they heard a huge explosion emanate from Downtown Gotham. Without wasting a second, the two blonde-haired heroines changed directions and flew at supersonic speed towards where the blast had originated. When they arrived at the scene, they saw Batman fighting Firefly near a burning oil truck, however, they noticed that the Dark Knight wasn't really trying to fight, which was odd, it was only when they heard people screaming from a burning upside-down bus that they realized that Batman was trying to save them but couldn't since he was busy battling the crazy pyro-maniac. Getting their game faces on, Karen and Kara decided to help out.

"Yo, Bru- uh, I mean, Batman!" Kara shouted, catching the hero's attention.

"Don't worry about the people in the bus, Kara and I will save them." Karen finished the sentence.

After that, they flew down and started rescuing the people trapped inside the bus before it exploded.

Now that he didn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt, Batman cracked his knuckles while looking at Firefly, "You're going to regret coming out tonight." He said before he shot his grappling hook at him.

 _12 minutes later…_

Batman, Karen, and Kara were standing on the ledge of a building looking down at the street below as the GCPD untied a badly beaten up Firefly from a light post.

"Sheesh…you messed him up real good." Karen stated as she saw one of Firefly's teeth fall out.

"He almost killed a dozen people, I had to teach him a lesson." Batman simply replied.

"Note to self: never piss off Batman." Kara said half-jokingly.

After watching the policemen throw Firefly in the back of a SWAT van, Batman turned his head and stared at the two blonde women.

"What?" they asked confused.

"Why are you two dressed like that?" he asked them while looking at their sexy outfits.

"Oh, uh, we were bored at home, so we decided to go out and have some fun." Karen answered shyly while rubbing the back of her head.

"I see…listen, I've never been good at thanking people…but thank you, if you hadn't shown up I don't think I would've been able to save all those people in time." Batman said wholeheartedly.

Karen and Kara couldn't help but blush a little, they, just like every other woman in the League, had a huge crush on Batman and for him to be thanking them made them feel really special.

"Yeah, it was no problem, we were glad to help." They both answered happily.

"I also don't like being in anyone's debt, but I owe you one, so if you ever need anything, just let me know." Batman stated.

As soon as he said that, Karen and Kara had a naughty idea, they told Batman to give them a minute before they huddled together. With their backs to him, Batman had a nice view of their asses, which he had to admit looked absolutely fantastic.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Karen whispered.

"If you're thinking about using **our** favor to ask him to fuck us, then yes, yes I am." Kara responded with a smile on her face.

After agreeing on what they wanted, they broke the huddle and looked at Batman again, "Can we cash in that favor right now?" Karen asked.

Batman looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "If you want." he said.

"Good, cus' we want you to have a threesome with us!" Kara said quickly; Karen just nodded her head in agreement.

Batman was unfazed by the request; this wasn't the first time a woman had asked him to sleep with them in order to pay off a debt.

"Are you sure **that's** what you want?" Batman asked them.

"YES!" they both answered quickly and eagerly.

After hearing their response, Batman, discreetly, checked them out and after seeing how 'fuckable' they looked in those revealing dresses they were wearing he knew he couldn't say no.

"Fine." He answered.

Karen and Kara were actually stunned that he agreed without any protest, "Really?" they asked.

"I owe you, and if that's what you want, then so be it." Batman replied with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh yea!" Karen and Kara screamed with excitement as they hive-fived each other, they then floated towards him and were about to start kissing him but he stopped them.

"Wait! Not here, let's go somewhere more private." he said before he pushed a button on his utility belt, causing all three of them to be teleported away.

 _Watchtower…Secret Bedchamber_

They ended up teleporting inside a large and spacious room that had some nice furniture and appliances; there was a giant king size bed, a black leather couch, a 55' inch flat screen TV inserted in one of the walls, a mini-fridge, and there was a glass shower cubicle in the bottom left corner of the room. All in all, the room looked like a luxurious suite from a fancy hotel. However, even though the room looked normal, it wasn't, there were no doors or windows and that was because the only way in was to be teleported inside via special coordinates, hence why they teleported there. The walls, while looked ordinary, were actually made out of lead and ultra-sound absorbent material, which meant if you were inside the room, people/beings with x-ray vision or super-hearing, like a certain boy-scout, wouldn't be able to find or hear you. This "specialized" room was built in total secrecy by Batman for the sole purpose of having sex with the woman of the JL without worrying about being caught or bothered.

"Whoa! Where are we?" The two heroines asked as they looked around the giant room with interest.

Batman walked up behind them and grabbed them from their butts, causing them to yelp in surprise, "Somewhere where we won't be disturbed while we have our threesome." He said huskily.

Karen and Kara looked at each other and smiled, "We like the sound of that, let's get this party started then." They said softly as they turned around, wrapped their arms around his neck, and began kissing him.

Batman gladly reciprocated their kiss and even amplified it by beginning a full-blown make out session with them; he would make-out with one of them for ten seconds then switch to the other one and do the same, he kept switching between them for six minutes straight before he finally stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" they both whined while breathing heavily.

"Because…" he squeezed their asses, making them moan sexily "…I'm done fooling around. Now be good girls and strip for me." he said while giving their butts a slap to hurry them along.

Turned on by his brazen actions, the two blondes did as he asked and quickly but sexily started undressing, they were butt-naked in seconds, however, per his request, they left their sexy high heels on. When Batman looked at their nude hot bodies, his cock became even harder than what it already was. Kara had a slim but athletic figure, her tits were nice and perky and her ass, while not super big, was round and tight, she also had a slight bronze tan that looked really good on her. As for Karen, her body was way more mature and voluptuous than her younger counterparts; she had bigger tits, a fatter ass, and had more luscious legs.

Both of them were desirable in their own way, but it was clear that Karen had a major advantage in sex appeal. Kara knew this too, but she wasn't bothered by it because she knew that as she got older she too would gain those same "advantages".

Seeing as Batman was watching them attentively, Karen and Kara decided to do some sexy poses for him, "You like?" they asked teasingly.

"I do." Batman answered smoothly.

"We're glad…now then, we showed you our 'goods', so why don't you show us yours?" Karen asked hotly while eyeing his crotch.

Batman smirked at her straightforwardness, "Very well." He said before he started taking off his suit.

The first thing he removed was his menacing-looking cowl, next up was his gauntlets and chest armor, followed finally by his boots and pants. With his cowl and body armor gone, Batman was no more; now standing in front of the two female kryptonians was billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne.

Karen and Kara were left in awe as they looked at the well toned body of Gotham's most eligible bachelor, their bodies actually started to get hot as they stared at his defined six-pack, muscular arms, and broad chest. However, what really got their pussies wet was when they looked at his gigantic cock standing up in all its glory.

"Wow…just wow." Karen said stupefied as she looked at his flawless naked form.

"It's fucking huge!" Kara exclaimed as she stared at the massive sex organ in between his legs.

Bruce smiled cockily at their reactions, "Glad you like what you see…now then, who wants to go first?" he asked.

As soon as he said that, Karen and Kara looked at each other and smiled, then…

"Rock, Paper, Scissors."

Bruce actually chuckled lightly as he watched the childish method the two girls were using to determine who he was going to fuck first.

"Ha! I win." Karen shouted triumphantly while 'cutting' Kara's paper.

"Fuck!" Kara shouted in defeat.

Karen then turned away from her and walked sexily towards Bruce, "Looks like you'll be fucking me first, handsome." She said to him while placing one hand on his chiseled chest and the other on his enormous cock.

Bruce smiled at her, "Let's get started then." He said before he picked her up from her big ass and tossed her on top of the bed, making her laugh with excitement, he was about to join her when he heard Kara say, "Damn, I'm soooo horny already". Looking over his shoulder, Bruce saw the young teen rubbing her pussy and fidgeting with arousal, as he watched her, a great idea came to him, one that would allow him to pleasure both girls at once.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you out of the fun." He told her with a smirk on his face.

 _A few moments later…_

Karen and Kara were feeling a tremendous amount of pleasure, albeit for different reasons, Kara was feeling pleasure because Bruce was licking her pussy like there was no tomorrow, meanwhile Karen was feeling pleasure because Bruce was thrusting his giant cock into her at a relatively fast pace. Bruce was able to pleasure both of them at the same time because after he told Kara that he wouldn't be leaving her out of the fun, he had her float directly above Karen, that way he could eat her out while he fucked her older self.

"Oh God, your tongue feels _sooo gooood_." Kara moaned softly while biting her thumbnail.

"Yeah, oh yeah, fuck me baby, FUCK ME!" Karen exclaimed with pleasure as her pussy was repeatedly getting stuffed.

Bruce didn't say anything, he was busy after all, instead he upped his game and began pleasing them with even more fervor. He wrapped his lips around Kara's aroused clit and began sucking on it, occasionally flicking it with his tongue, causing her to scream out in pure bliss. As for Karen, he simply started thrusting faster and harder into her, making her go crazy with pleasure.

"OHHH YEAHH, KEEP GOING, DON'T STOP!" they both shouted in unison.

Smiling inside, Bruce continued his sexual barrage against them.

After a few minutes, Kara was the first one to start losing it, "Oh shit, I'm close…oh god I'm so close!" she groaned hotly.

Deciding to finish her off first, so he could focus solely on Karen, Bruce tighten his hold around Kara's thighs, pressed his mouth against her pussy lips, and then really began sucking and licking her pussy.

Just mere seconds after doing that, Kara completely lost it, "FUUCCKKK, HERE IT COMES…I'M CUMMING!" she shouted as she began releasing her womanly juices all over his face and mouth, Bruce didn't mind and happily slurped up all the delicious liquid.

When she finished cumming, Kara complimented him, "Damn, y-you're amazing. I've never cum that hard from having my pussy eaten." she said as she floated to the leather couch to catch her breath.

"Alright, that skank came already, now keep pounding me!" Karen said impatiently, bringing Bruce's attention back to her, he had stopped fucking her while he had been trying to make Kara climax.

With a grin on his face, Bruce got on top of her, in the widely known missionary position, and looked at her straight in the eyes, "As you wish." He said before he began thrusting into her with all his might.

Karen cussed and moaned crazily as she felt his steel hard manhood penetrate her over and over again, "Oh fuck yeah, that's it baby, that's it!", Bruce gritted his teeth every time he pumped into her, her pussy was extremely tight, far tighter than a regular human woman, "Fuck, you're tight." He groaned huskily as he rammed his entire cock into her, making her arch her back with pleasure. Seeing her giant tits stick out and bounce around made Bruce want to suck on them, so, he lowered his head a little and at the right moment captured her left nipple in his mouth.

"Aahhh yesss, suck my tits, suck on them while you FUCK ME!" Karen yelled with utter joy.

Bruce gladly did as she asked and started alternating between her left and right nipple, sucking one for a few seconds before switching to the other, he did that all while never stopping from pumping into her.

"FUCKKK YEAAA, THAT'S IT, THAT FEELS SOOOO FUCKINGGG GOOOD!" Karen screamed with absolute pleasure.

They continued going at it for a good while before both of them finally felt the need to cum, "I feel it…I'm gunna cum, oh god I'm gunna cum." Karen moaned sexily while wrapping her arms around his body. "So am I." Bruce groaned as he felt Karen's pussy walls tighten around his dick.

It only took a few more thrusts after that before they lost it.

"I'M CUMMINGGGG, FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Karen screamed as she started releasing all over his cock. Bruce gritted his teeth and also started cumming as soon as he felt her juices splash against his dick, he shot two huge loads of cum deep into her pussy and then a third not so big load. The two of them released so much cum that it wasn't a surprise when it began overflowing out of her pussy.

While he had been releasing into her, Karen had leaned closer to him and had begun kissing his cheeks and jaw line, all while mumbling about how good his hot cum felt inside of her.

Once they were done, a few seconds later, Bruce pulled out of her pussy, moved out from in between her legs, and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Best sex ever." He heard Karen say. Looking back at her, Bruce smiled triumphantly when he saw her with a tired yet totally satisfied expression on her face.

"Finally, it's my turn now."

Turning his head towards the voice, Bruce saw Kara stand up from the couch and then float towards him, "You better not be finished yet." She said to him.

"I'm not a 'one and done' kind of guy." He replied with a cocky smile.

"Good, 'cus I've been waiting for this for a long time." Kara said hotly as she floated down and, with great speed and accuracy, impaled herself on his cock.

Both of them moaned and groaned with pleasure when she did that, Kara moaned because his cock was so big and fat that it stretched her pussy out, in a good way, as for Bruce, he groaned because he was able to feel how hot and extremely tight she was.

"Oh Fuck! You're huge." Kara moaned as she tried to get used to his size.

"You're really tight." Bruce retorted through gritted teeth.

A few seconds passed before Kara was ready to go, "Alright, lets do this." She said while grabbing onto his shoulders, lifting herself up into a squat-like position, and then dropping herself down on his cock. She repeated this maneuver over and over again until she had a good rhythm going.

"Oh my god…t-this feels so good." she moaned sexily.

Bruce didn't reply, he was too busy watching, and enjoying, her sexy young body bounce up and down on his dick, however, he did place his hands on her waist to make her job easier.

As she continued hopping on his dick, Kara started going nuts, she had never had something so large go in and out of her, not even her dildos, which were pretty big, were this BIG.

"Fuck, this is a-amazing! You're cock feels so good inside me." Kara moaned as she slammed herself on his dick, causing him to groan with pleasure.

"You're pussy is so tight it's not even funny." Bruce growled at her, making her smile and try even harder.

With her giving it her all, Bruce decided to step up his game as well, so he moved his hands from her waist to her ass and began squeezing her two firm buttcheeks, not only that but he also leaned forward and began softly kissing her neck.

Kara rewarded his actions by moaning sexily, "Ohhh that feels amazing."

Now that he knew she was enjoying his TLC, Bruce went for the 'killing blow' and quickly kissed her just as she opened her mouth to moan. He caught her off guard but it didn't take long before Kara was kissing him back with just as much passion, in fact, she got so into it that she let go of his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his head. As they kissed and exchanged saliva, they both moaned and groaned like true lovers.

They fucked and made out for a good ten minutes before Kara broke the kiss, "I'm gunna cum, baby, oh fuck am I gunna cum." She moaned hotly.

"I'm close too." Bruce said huskily.

After that, they only went at it for a few more seconds before they lost it, "I'm cumming, I-I'M CUMMINGGGGG!" Kara started to scream out as she threw her head back.

At the same time, Bruce hissed with pleasure and also began cumming, he managed to release more cum inside her pussy than he had inside of Karen's, the reason for that was probably because he had a thing for fucking girls that were still in their teens.

"Barely legal pussy is the best." Bruce whispered in Kara's ear as he shot one last spurt of cum deep inside of her.

When Kara heard him say that, she got so turned on and excited that she actually had a mini-orgasm and her body began shaking uncontrollably. Bruce had to wrap his arms around her so she wouldn't fall down, and once she had calmed down, he stood up and placed her on the bed next to her older counterpart.

As soon as he put her down, Karen rolled over on her side and smiled at him, "Don't think we're like those regular human girls, we kryptonians girls have a much higher sex drive, so you better be ready for round two."

"Yeah, you may have fucked me real good, but gimme 3 minutes and I'm gunna be super-horny again." Kara said all spent out.

Bruce gave them his million, or rather billion, dollar smile, "Don't worry, when it comes to sex, I'm always game." He said before he climbed on the bed again.

* * *

 **Next up is: Gotham City Nymphos.**

 **(A/N: Disregard what I said in the previous chapter, about me updating every 2 or 3 weeks, from now on there won't be a timetable for when I upload a new chapter. I'll try not to take too long to update but you never know what can happen, so yea…)**

 **See you (hopefully) soon.**


	3. Gotham City Nympho's

**CATWOMAN, POISON IVY, & HARLEY QUINN **(Imagine CW's character design to be from the Hush comics, Ivy's from the Rebirth comics, and Harley's from the Batman and Harley Quinn animated movie)

 _Skies over Gotham – 7:30 P.M_

Batman was inside the bat-jet flying at top speed towards the Belle Monico Hotel; the reason he was heading over there was because he had a 'date' with three of the hottest villainesses from his rogue gallery. When he saw the giant infrastructure come into view, he placed the bat-jet on autopilot and then ejected himself out. He glided down and landed quietly on the balcony of the penthouse suite, because the sliding glass doors were open, he was able to hear moaning and giggling coming from inside the apartment. Having a good idea of what was happening in there, he grinned, pressed a button on the side of his cowl, and then made his way inside.

As he had expected, Batman was greeted by a very erotic and intriguing sight; Catwoman, a.k.a Selina Kyle, Poison Ivy, a.k.a Pamela Isley, and Harley Quinn, a.k.a Harleen Quinzel, were all naked on top of a jumbo-sized bed pleasuring each other. Ivy seemed to be the center of attention as she was getting her pussy licked by Selina while her huge tits were being played with and sucked on by Harley. Not wanting to stop them, Batman kept his whereabouts hidden and continued watching them, however, after about three minutes, Ivy spotted him and made his presence known to the others.

"Enjoying the show, Batman?" Ivy asked smugly, causing the other two women to stop what they were doing and look at him.

"I am." Batman answered while stepping out of the shadows.

"Hey there, Bats, sorry we started without you, but we were getting bored." Harley said in her usual hyper-ish voice.

"Its fine, you know I enjoy watching you three play with each other." he replied smoothly.

"Believe us we know, but we're pretty sure you like fucking us even more, so why don't you get naked and join us, handsome." Selina stated while licking her lips clean of Ivy's delicious pussy juice.

Batman didn't answer her, instead he pressed a hidden button on his left gauntlet, which caused his entire suit to start detaching itself from his body. Everything but his cowl, which remained on him, fell to the ground, and once he was naked, he received some pretty nice compliments regarding his impressive manhood.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, you're the only man whose **wood** is worthy of piercing my forbidden fruit." Ivy said as she stared intently at his rock hard cock.

"Mmm, your gigantic batdick looks as tasty as ever." Harley proclaimed while drooling like a thirsty animal.

"God, just looking at your fat cock gets my pussy all wet." Selina said hotly while rubbing her snatch.

Batman grinned at their words before walking over to the end of the bed, he didn't say anything but the three sluts got the message and started crawling towards him. When they reached the edge of the bed, all three of them leaned forward and began kissing and licking his giant shaft. They did that for a while before Harley, who was in-between Ivy and Selina, took command and started deep-throating him; since they couldn't lick his dick anymore, the feline and plant villainess's laid down on their stomachs, scooted closer to him, and began sucking on his large balls.

"Ah, fuck." Batman grunted, no matter how many times they did this, he was always caught off guard by the surreal pleasure he felt from having his balls and cock stimulated at the same time.

When Harley heard Batman cuss, she looked up at him with teary puppy eyes, "Cho ike dhisss?" (You like this?) She asked, her voice muffled by the huge cock in her mouth.

Despite her voice being virtually incomprehensible, Batman understood what she had said, "Yeah." He answered while looking down at her. She smiled, or at least tried to, before she continued her vigorous sucking on his long member.

As he enjoyed all three of the women's oral work, Batman started recalling how this favorable situation came to fruition:

It all began eleven months ago, on some rooftop in Gotham, he had just captured the self-proclaimed Gotham City Sirens and was about to contact the G.C.P.D so they could come and take them away, but before he could make the call, the three sexy criminals made him a 'steamy' proposition. They promised that if he had sex with them every two weeks, and helped them evade the police whenever they were being chased, then they would work for him and/or do anything and everything he asked. After quickly analyzing their proposal and seeing how much it could benefit him, he agreed, and so, they had their very first foursome right then and there. Since then, every two weeks, they would meet up somewhere and fuck.

Batman was brought back to reality when he suddenly felt his climax approaching. Selina and Ivy felt it too, due to his balls swelling up, and knowing what was coming next, they stopped what they were doing and got on their knees next to Harley.

"Get ready, here it comes." Batman growled at the former psychiatrist.

"Gav id do me, Badzz, gumme cho vatgum!" (Give it to me, Bats, gimme your batcum!) Harley garbled out.

As soon as he heard her say that, Batman grabbed her twin ponytails and shoved her face forward, forcing her to take his entire cock down her throat, "Arghh." He grunted as he started cumming.

Harley moaned with delight as a ton of hot, creamy, and delicious cum filled her pretty little mouth, "Mmmmmmmm."

After he was done, about eight seconds later, Batman let go of Harley's hair and slowly started removing his, still hard, dick from her mouth, once he slipped it out, he looked down and was met by an all too familiar sight. Harley was looking right back at him with her cum-filled mouth wide open; she made sure he got a good eyeful before she swallowed.

"Mmm, yea, that's some good tasting bat-spunk!" Harley exclaimed while rubbing her belly.

Batman smiled at her and then patted her head for doing such a good job at sucking him off, however, that didn't last long as Selina pushed Harley aside and then grabbed his saliva-cum covered dick, "Since you're gonna fuck Ivy first, let me get a quick taste." She said before she took his entire cock in her mouth. Batman groaned as he felt Selina's talented tongue expertly lick his entire dick clean, she was only able to "taste" him for a few seconds before Ivy grabbed her left leg and pulled her away, much to her dismay.

"That's enough, bitch, go play with the crazy bimbo." Ivy told her while pointing at Harley, who was now laying down by the corner of the bed masturbating. "Yeah, come over here pussycat, let's have some fun!" Harley exclaimed while giving her pussy a few soft slaps, "Fine." Selina said, but before she made her way to the ex-gymnast, she stuck her tongue out at Ivy, who just rolled her eyes.

Once Selina reached Harley, they embraced each other and began French kissing.

"Now then, why don't you give me some of your potent seed." Ivy said sexily to Batman while laying down on her back and spreading her legs open, giving him easy access to her dripping wet pussy.

"My pleasure, but first…" Batman started to say before he layed down on his stomach, got in between her legs, and began going down on her. He passionately licked her pussy from the bottom-up, giving her slow but strong licks, and whenever he would reach her aroused clit, he would flick it with his tongue, causing her to moan lewdly.

Normally, he wouldn't do this, after getting his dick sucked, Batman would usually want to start having sex, but Ivy was special, or rather, her pussy was special, and that was because it tasted like sugary maple syrup. No other pussy came close in terms of taste, the only thing that actually tasted better than Ivy's pussy was her cum, which tasted like sweet peach nectar.

"Ahhh yes…that feels delightful!" Ivy groaned hotly as he skillfully ate her out.

After licking her slowly for a short while, Batman picked up speed and began aggressively assaulting her pussy, sticking his tongue as deep as he could inside her delectable folds, he would even suck hard on her clit every now and then, which would make her body tremble with pleasure.

"Ohhh, I'm close…I'm sooo clos-Ahhh!" Ivy yelled as she suddenly started cumming.

Batman hungrily slurped up and gulped down all her delicious womanly juices as they entered his mouth, whilst he did that, he continued eating her out, which she appreciated since she moaned even louder and sexier. Ivy came for about seven seconds straight before she finally stopped, and as soon as she did, Batman got on his knees, pulled her closer to him, guided his dick to her wet entrance, and then, with one swift thrust, penetrated her.

"Oh shit!" Ivy yelped gleefully as her still sensitive pussy was stuffed to the brim.

"Fuck!" Batman growled when he pierced her, her pussy felt just as great as it tasted.

After getting used to her hotness and tightness, Batman lifted her legs up and placed them on his shoulders, he then got on top of her, in the anvil position, and began ramming into her with all his strength. Ivy screamed and moaned like crazy as he pumped in and out of her pussy, she had only been with one guy before she became a villainess but he had been no where near as big as the cock going inside of her right now.

With their faces only inches apart, Batman, without stopping his thrusting, leaned a little forward and gave Ivy a very passionate kiss.

" _Mmmm, I taste fucking good."_ Ivy thought as she was able to taste herself from when she came in his mouth not too long ago.

Batman kept fucking, and kissing, her for a few minutes until Ivy broke the kiss and started yelling that she was close to cumming again, "Oh god, oh god, here it comes, HERE IT COMES!" she moaned loudly.

Once he heard that, Batman started plunging into her as fast as his hips would go, which was about three penetrations per second, and after a few seconds, Ivy lost it.

"Cumminggg, I'm cumminggg!" she screamed as she had her second orgasm of the night.

Despite not feeling the need to release at first, as soon as he felt her juices splash against his dick, Batman began wanting to ejaculate as well. But before he did, he gritted his teeth, gave her one last strong thrust, and, when he was deep inside of her, he released a huge load of cum.

Following their pleasing climax, Batman pulled himself out of Ivy's tight confines and got on his knees in front of her, he looked down at her and enjoyed the view as he saw his cum start to leak out of her freshly fucked pussy.

"Damn, that was incredible." Ivy said contently as her body still shaked with pleasure.

Batman just smiled at her before looking over to the side, where Harley and Selina were located, his smile grew even wider when he saw the two of them having a good time. They were both on their knees; Selina was kneeling behind Harley groping her breasts and pinching her nipples while Harley was fingering her with one hand and grabbing her butt with the other, they were also kissing each other. Batman admired them for a few seconds before he got their attention.

"Who's next?" he asked them.

As soon as they heard him, Harley and Selina stopped what they were doing and looked at him, "I am." Selina answered before she gave Harley's ass a hard slap, making her cry out in pleasant surprise, and then made her way towards the middle of the bed, where she got in the famous doggy style position.

"Come here and fuck me, baby." Selina said sexily while wiggling her ripe ass to entice him.

Both her words and actions worked because Batman did as she said and immediately made his way over to her, when he got behind her, he slapped her ass, making her moan hotly, then he grabbed her slim waist, inserted the tip of his dick into her slit, and then, without giving her a warning, rammed his whole cock inside of her.

"OH FUCK YESSSS!" Selina screamed with pleasure as her pussy was suddenly stretched out, "You're so damn big!"

Batman groaned with bliss when he entered her, her pussy was both super wet and extremely hot at the same time, which created a strange but highly pleasurable sensation for his dick. After getting used to her extraordinary fuck hole, Batman began thrusting in and out of her at a pretty fast pace.

* * *

Harley watched Batman crawl over to Selina, get behind her, and then start pounding into her hard. She stared at them for a little while before she made her way towards Ivy, who was still laying down on her back trying to catch her breath, when she reached her, Harley noticed that the redhead was leaking out cum from her pussy and since she was still horny she had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Red, min' if I eat you out?" she asked joyfully.

"Not at all, knock yourself out." Ivy said softly as she spread her legs open.

Licking her lips with delight, Harley got in between her legs and began slurping away at her tasty pussy.

* * *

"Yeah, oh yeah, I fucking love doggy style!" Selina moaned hotly, despite liking cats more, she loved doing it on all fours because in this position she was easily able to take his entire cock inside of her, also it provided her with lots of intense pleasure.

After pounding away at her nice cunt for a few minutes, Batman started to feel his balls swell up, indicating his climax was near, however, he didn't want to stop fucking her just yet, so, to prolong his stamina, he slowed down his thrusts and began giving her slow but deep strokes.

"Ah shit…that feels so good." Selina groaned loudly, with him going slow now, she was able to literally feel inch after inch of his cock slide slowly into her. It was such an out-of-this world experience that after a few deep thrusts she quickly started feeling the need to cum, "Oh baby, I'm gunna cum soon…like real, real soon." She moaned out as her head dropped down from the amazing pleasure she was feeling.

Batman was just barely hanging in there, so when he heard Selina say that she was close, he started losing it, "Fuck, so am I." He growled at her as he, once again, picked up speed and began pumping into her fast, he only lasted a couple more thrusts before he couldn't take it anymore, "Grr, get ready."

"In my mouth, do it in my mouth!" Selina shouted excitedly.

"Al-alright." Batman replied as he gave her one last thrust, pulled his dick out from her juicy pussy, and then stood up.

Once her snatch was devoid of his huge cock, Selina turned her body around, grabbed his dick with both her hands, guided the tip to her wide open mouth, and then began jacking him off with great enthusiasm.

Because he was already on the edge, Batman was only able to endure her soft hands for six seconds before he lost it, "Here it com-arghh!" he groaned as he began releasing, rather forcefully, load after load of cum into her hungry mouth.

As soon as Selina felt warm, thick, cum cover her tongue, her pussy quivered with excitement and, a couple of seconds later, she started cumming like a cheap whore all over the bed, "Mmmmmmm." She hummed as she came and at the same time swallowed his 'milk'.

It took a short while before Batman stopped cumming, and when he did, Selina released his cock from her mouth and then slapped herself in the face with it a few times, "That was good." She said while licking her lips clean.

"You were great too." Batman replied as he looked down at her.

After that, they both looked over to where Harley and Ivy were and smiled when they saw Ivy sitting on Harley's face.

"She's such a slut." Selina said, referring to Harley, she then made her way over to her two friends and kneeled next to them, "Hey Harl's, you're up."

When Harley heard her, she literally pushed Ivy off of her face, who ended up falling on top of Selina, and then got on her knees, "Oh hell yeah, I've been waiting for this all day." She said happily as she crawled over to an empty spot on the bed and layed down on her stomach.

"I want the usual, B-man…" she started to say as she looked over at Batman and then spread her buttcheeks open, showcasing her puckered asshole, "…so get over here and stick that humongous bat-cock of yours up my little, tight, ass." She finished saying with a huge grin on her face.

Batman smirked at her before heading to her direction, when he reached her, he licked his lips as he admired her nice ass and butthole. As a matter of fact, he was so mesmerized by her bottom that he replaced her hands with his, lowered his head, and began kissing and licking her asscheeks, much to her enjoyment.

While the two of them did that, Ivy and Selina started making out with one another while grabbing each others asses.

After giving Harley's butt a couple of loving pecks, Batman positioned his body over hers, grabbed and pointed his dick to her tiny, minuscule, asshole, and then, ever so slowly, began penetrating her.

"Ooohh fuck yea, slide that sucker in there!" Harley shouted in slight pain, but also bliss, as she felt his cock start to enter her butt.

As for Batman, he gritted his teeth and growled with content as he slid inside of her, her asshole was so small and tight that it actually hurt him a little as he kept going deeper and deeper, however, once his entire dick was inside of her all he felt was unimaginable pleasure. He spent a few moments relishing her amazing asshole before he finally began moving; he slid in and out of her real slow at first, so he could get used to her extreme tightness, but Harley wasn't having it and demanded that he go berserk on her ass.

"You know I like it fast and rough, Bats! SO FUCK ME FAST AND ROUGH!" Harley yelled with lustful vigor.

Being one who heeds the call of his lovers, Batman gripped the bed sheets on either side of her head, slid his dick out until only the bulbous head remained inside of her, and then abruptly began pistoning in and out of her with all his strength.

"FUUCCKK YEAAAHHH, THAT'S IT, BABY, THAT'S IT, DON'T STOPPPP!" Harley screamed at the top of her lungs as her butthole was repeatedly pierced.

"So…fucking…tight." Batman growled as he pounded away at her, he said that because every time he would slide his cock half-way out, her asshole would tighten up even more around him, which would cause him to feel a slightly painful, but highly pleasurable sensation.

"It's tight 'cus you're the only one who gets to fuck it, B-man!" Harley moaned out sexily, her words turned on Batman so much that he groaned with desire, leaned his head down, and began kissing the back of her neck and shoulders, all while never stopping from fucking her.

As they kept going at it, the whole room was filled with a loud smacking sound, which was made by Batman's pelvis constantly hitting Harley's round, bouncy, asscheeks. There were some sexy moaning sounds too but those were made by Ivy's and Selina's kissing.

After having her asshole drilled for twelve minutes straight, Harley felt her pussy throb with jubilation, "OH FUCK…OH FUCK, I'M GUUNA CUM, I'M GUNNA FUCKING CUM!" she shouted with ecstasy.

When he heard her say that, Batman grinned and then began slowing down his thrusts until he was sliding his dick in and out of her real slow.

"NOOOO! C'MON, BATS, DON'T SLOW DOWN NOW, I'M SO FREAKINGGG CLOSEEEE!" Harley protested zealously, she even threw her ass back at him as a way to tempt him to fuck her fast again.

Her actions almost worked but Batman willed himself to stay strong, he then lowered his head, so that his mouth was near her ear, "Tell me, whose cock do you love more, mine or the Jokers?" he asked her huskily.

Without missing a beat, Harley answered, "Yours! I love your cock more...Jokers lil pencil dick ain't got shit on your monster cock!"; as she said that she continued throwing her butt back at him.

Batman smirked at her response, "Good girl." He said before he readied himself and then began plunging his dick balls deep inside her tiny asshole again.

"OHH SHIIITT, AHHH FUUCCKK YESSS!" Harley yelled with bliss as her behind was stuffed once again; she was only able to take three deep thrusts before she went crazy, "I'M CUMMING, I'M FUCKINGGG CUMMINGGG!" she shrieked as her body began shaking and she started squirting all over the bed.

As she came, her asshole tighten up so much around his cock that Batman groaned with pleasure and then announced that he was going to cum as well, "Fuck…here it comes." He growled as he pistoned into her one last time and then released his largest load of the night.

"I can feel it…I can feel your cum filling up my ass. BEST FEELING EVERRR." Harley exclaimed cheerily as her body trembled with pleasure.

Batman had his eyes shut and was grunting as his dick continued to pulse and shoot out tons of cum deep inside of her.

Both of them stayed connected until they rode out their climax, which took a few seconds, and once they were done, Batman pulled himself out from Harley's extremely tight sphincter and laid down next to her.

As soon as she felt him lay down beside her, Harley rolled over and laid down on top of him, pressing her soft breasts against his strong chest in the process, "You're the greatest, Bats." she said tiredly while sliding her hand all over his chiseled six-pack.

Batman smiled at her words and then slapped her ass, making her giggle with joy, he was going to compliment her too but before he could he felt the bed move as Ivy and Selina crawled over and kneeled next to his head.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we still wanna fuck." They said in unison and with a knowing smile.

When Batman heard them, he looked up at them and gave them his famous bat-grin, "Don't worry, I'm just getting started."

Harley, Selina and Ivy all grinned happily when he said that.

 _2 hours later…_

Batman finished suiting up and then looked over at the jumbo sized bed, where he had been a few minutes ago, so he could admire his masterpiece before he left. His "masterpiece" was Ivy, Selina, and Harley all writhing in ecstasy as their favorite fuck 'hole(s)' leaked with his white seed; Selina was laying down on her back with her mouth jam-packed with sperm, Harley was laying down on her stomach while tons of cum oozed out of her asshole, Ivy was also laying on her back while loads of cum flowed out of her pussy.

After getting a good eyeful, Batman clicked the same button on his cowl that he had earlier and stopped filming, _"This recording will be a good pastime when I'm on stakeout missions."_ He thought to himself as he started walking towards the sliding glass doors. Before he walked outside, he looked over his shoulder, "See you sluts in two weeks." He told the three villainesses, to which they replied, "We'll be waiting...big boy."

With a grin on his face, Batman stepped out into the balcony and called for his bat-jet, once it arrived he got on it and then went on to do his nightly patrol of the city.

* * *

 **Alright, coming up next is: Amazonian Incest.**


	4. Amazonian Incest

**Before you begin, since I know some of you will rant about how incest is wrong and blah, blah, blah, I just want to let you know that the Wonder Woman I'm using in this story is based on the one that was created by clay and NOT born from Hippolyta herself, so yea… that's not really incest to me. However, because I know how society has turned soft, if for some reason you're still uncomfortable reading about "incest" then just skip this chapter and/or wait for the next one, if you DO read this chapter then I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Quick heads-up: In case you haven't noticed, whenever Batman removes his cowl (mask), I no longer refer to him as Batman but instead call him Bruce, so yea…if he doesn't remove his mask he's Batman, if he does then he's Bruce.**

* * *

 **QUEEN HIPPOLYTA & WONDER WOMAN **(Picture their character designs to be from the '09 animated Wonder Woman movie)

 _Themyscira_ _– 6:15 P.M_

A bright white light appeared out of nowhere on the shore of Amazon Island, it lasted for about five seconds before it vanished and was replaced by the worlds most feared hero: Batman; the Dark Knight had teleported himself here because his girlfriend, Wonder Woman, who had come to the island to visit her mother, Queen Hippolyta, had activated her distress beacon.

As he looked around the long, sandy, coastline, Batman was quickly able to tell that something was wrong, he knew because there was not a single soul in sight, not only that but it was also eerily quiet, almost as if the island was uninhabited. With great haste, Batman started running towards the Royal Palace, which is where he hoped Wonder Woman would be at, as he got nearer, the once eerie silence was replaced by lewd and erotic moaning, wondering what was going on, Batman took cover behind a tall palm tree and then peeked at the front entrance of the grand palace, what he saw made his eyes widen in surprise. Just a few yards from where he was standing, there were hundreds of naked Amazons pleasuring one another, some were making out, some were licking each others pussy, some were scissoring each other, and then there were a couple that were fingering themselves. All of them also had glowing pink colored eyes, which was a good indicator that they were under some type of magical spell.

Batman would be lying if he said what he was witnessing wasn't turning him on a little, however, he knew this wasn't the time to start getting sidetracked, so, summoning all his mental strength, he looked past the erotic scenery and started searching for his girlfriend among all the Amazonian bodies. He didn't find her, but he did spot two Amazons that he knew very well, Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) and the great Artemis of Bana-Mighdall; Artemis was sitting on the palace steps getting her pussy eaten out by a very enthusiastic Wonder Girl. Looking away from them and up at the palace, Batman saw light coming from the queen's bedchamber, thinking that Wonder Woman could be in there, he activated the stealth mode feature on his suit, which made him completely invisible, and then, with great skill and precision, made his way through the sea of naked Amazons and into the semi-giant palace.

Once inside, Batman deactivated stealth mode and headed straight for the queens bedroom, when he reached it, he placed his hands on the dual wooden doors, pushed them open, and stepped inside. Needless to say he was yet again surprised and turned on by what he saw before him. Laying on an extra-large, plush bed was Wonder Woman and Queen Hippolyta, they were both naked and licking each others pussy in the famous 69 position, Hippolyta was on the bottom while Wonder Woman was on top. Batman was captivated by the sexy scenery for a few seconds before he came to his senses and caught their attention.

"Ahem!"

As soon as they heard him, Hippolyta and Diana stopped licking each other and looked over at his direction, "Bruce/Batman!" they both shouted when they saw him standing by the doorway; the two of them possessed the same glowing pink colored eyes that the Amazons outside had.

"What's going on?" Batman asked as he stepped closer to the bed.

Diana got off her mother, who immediately started fingering herself, and went straight towards him, "Bruce, thank Hera you're here, listen, I…I need you…I need you to fuck me and my mother." She panted out in arousal while pressing her naked body against his.

"What!? What are you saying? What happened?" Batman demanded while pushing her back and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Circe…she, oh fuck I'm so horny, she attacked us…we were able to fight her off, but before she retreated she casted a lethal aphrodisiac spell on the entire island. I need you to fuck us because my Mother said that unless we have a man release his _**seed**_ inside of our pussy or asshole then we'll continue to pleasure ourselves until we die of starvation. So please, fuck us!" Diana stated while rubbing her thighs together.

Batman couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Are you sure that's the only way to get rid of the spell?" he asked while looking over Diana's shoulder at Hippolyta.

Hippolyta, who had been enjoying pleasing herself, pulled her fingers out of her pussy and looked at him, "Yes, unfortunately, it is. Circe used this same damned spell on me before, a few hundreds years back, I tried everything but in the end I had no choice but to climb aboard a passing sailor's ship and have one of the men fuck me." She answered him before licking the fingers that had been inside her clean.

Now knowing that there was no other way around this unprecedented situation, Batman accepted what had to be done, "Fine, I'll do it." he told them.

Diana became ecstatic when she heard him say that, "Hurry up and get naked then, so you can join us." She said to him before rejoining her mother on top of the giant bed.

Batman did as his girlfriend requested and took off his entire armored suit, including his mask, then he walked over and climbed onto the bed with them. Not having seen him completely naked before, Hippolyta was left bewildered when she saw his bare armor-less body, "By the gods, I knew you were in top physical shape but I had no idea you were so…well-equipped." She said while eyeing the huge sex organ dangling in between his legs.

Bruce grinned at the queen, "I appreciate the compliment, your grace…you're quite the woman yourself, you are very beautiful." He countered flirtingly while looking over her stunning nude body, which made her smile.

"Oh he's not just hung, Mother, he knows how to use it too." Diana chimed in sprightly.

"Oh really?" Hippolyta said intriguingly while placing her hand over her heaving chest.

"Yeah…" Diana said dreamily before looking over at her boyfriend with a huge grin on her face, "…let's show her." she said to him before sitting down and opening her legs, giving him a clear view of her shaven pussy.

Bruce returned her grin with one of his own, "Alright." He responded before he started making his way towards her.

"Uh-uh, if what Diana is saying is true, then I want to go first." Hippolyta proclaimed as she crawled in between them, stopping Bruce right in his tracks.

"What? No, I want to go first, I'm _soooo_ freaking horny already." Diana whined like a little girl.

Hippolyta laughed at her daughter's childlike behavior, "I'm horny too dear, and as your mother, as well as your queen, **I** **WILL** be going first." She asserted.

"C'mon mom, that's not fai-" Diana began to complain but was silenced by an ice-cold glare from Hippolyta, "I'm going first and that's final, **got it!?** " the queen stated authoritatively.

Diana may have been a grown woman and the worlds greatest heroine, but even she wouldn't dare go against her mothers orders, "Yes, mother." She replied with her head lowered, a clear sign that she had conceded defeat.

Seeing her daughter stand down made Hippolyta smile like the chesire cat, "Now that we've established who's in charge, why don't you go play with yourself on the corner of the bed." She commanded Diana before looking over at Bruce, "As for you, why don't you come over here…" she turned her body around, got down on her knees and elbows, then arched her back while keeping her butt up in the air, "…and stick that big cock of yours inside my asshole." She stated sexily while wiggling her butt a little.

Bruce's dick pulsed and twitched with excitement as he looked at the Queen of the Amazons in such a lewd position, and seeing as Diana had listened to her mother and was now pleasuring herself in the corner of the bed, Bruce decided to do as Hippolyta ordered, "As you wish, your highness." He answered as he made his way to her.

When he reached her, Bruce placed both of his hands on her two magnificent buttcheeks and gave them a little squeeze, making her moan cutely, after that he stood up on his feet, with his legs slightly bent, grabbed and aimed his dick right at her little, puckered, anus, and then, very, very slowly began pushing into her.

"Ooohhh yesss, slow and steady, darling, slow and steady. It's been a while since I've had something so large in there." Hippolyta moaned hotly as she felt all 11½ inches of his cock begin to slide inside of her.

Bruce could only clench his jaw and grunt with pleasure as he slid his manhood deeper and deeper into Hippolyta, _"Oh shit, I think her ass is tighter than Diana's."_ he thought once he was fully inserted into her butthole.

"Oh yes…you feel so damn good inside me!" Hippolyta exclaimed with lust in her voice.

"Likewise, you're ass is like a fucking vice-grip." Bruce countered before he gently started pulling his dick back out, when only two inches of his cock remained inside, he once again started sliding back into her; he kept repeating this over and over again so he could become accustom to the wonderful sensation that her asshole brought to him.

After a short while though, Hippolyta became restless and wanted more, "Ok, enough with 'slow and steady', I want you to take me, and I want you to take me hard!" she exclaimed with salacious conviction. When he heard her say that, Bruce stopped moving and looked down at her with a smirk, "So you want it hard, huh?" he asked while grabbing firmly onto her hips and pulling his dick halfway out of her, "Yes, I want it hard, I want it really hard." She answered while moaning sexily, "Then you'll get it hard!" Bruce responded before suddenly ramming his whole cock in and out of her with all his might.

"OOHHH SHIIIIT! OHH YESSS, THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Hippolyta screamed with pleasure as her asshole was continuously getting pounded into, she especially liked how Bruce's balls would swing back and forth and smack against her pussy every time he penetrated her, it was such a strange feeling but for some reason it really got her going.

Bruce didn't say a word as he continually slammed his dick into Hippolyta, instead, he just closed his eyes and groaned with utter satisfaction, _"Oh yeah, Diana has nothing on her mothers ass."_ he thought.

The two of them went at it for a good couple of minutes before they were both reminded that they weren't the only ones on the bed.

"Uhh yeah, that's so hot!"

Turning their heads to the sound of the voice, both, Bruce and Hippolyta, smiled when they saw Diana fingering herself and pinching her erect nipples while she looked intensively at them fucking. Bruce was about to tell her something but Hippolyta beat him to it, "You like that, sweetie? You like watching your boyfriend stick his huge, fat, cock up your mommy's ass?" she asked her daughter deviously while looking over at her.

Diana bit her lip and moaned loudly, "Yes! Oh gods yesss, watching him slide inside of you is such a turn on…OHH HERA!" she groaned loudly before her eyes rolled back, her body began shaking, and she started cumming like crazy.

Bruce and Hippolyta grinned like fools as they watched Diana fall on her back and tremble with bliss, her orgasm lasted a few seconds before she finally calmed down, "By the goddess that was amazing." She mumbled softly to herself as she brought the fingers that had been inside of her to her mouth and began licking them.

"That looked like it was intense." Hippolyta said out loud.

Diana didn't answer right away, she was still busy cleaning her own juices off her fingers, but once she was done she sat back up and looked at her mother and boyfriend, "It was intense, but…arghh… this damn spell is making me horny again." She replied while rubbing her pussy again. "Please hurry, I don't know how much longer I can take."

Knowing exactly what her daughter was going through, Hippolyta decided to accelerate her own pleasure so that Bruce could focus solely on Diana next, "C'mon, finish me off so you can go and take care of my daughter." She said alluringly while shaking her ass.

Bruce, who was still buried inside Hippolyta's ass but had stopped moving due to him looking at Diana play with herself, hissed with pleasure when he felt her butt shake, however, he swiftly recovered and then did as she asked, which was to start drilling into her again.

"AHHH YES! I love the feeling of my ass getting stuffed!" Hippolyta yelled ecstatically.

Hearing Hippolyta say something so vulgar pushed Bruce over the edge, "Fuck…get ready, here it comes." he barely got to say before he threw his head back and began releasing load after load of cum deep inside of her tight rectum.

As soon as she felt his cum enter her, Hippolyta lost it and also started cumming, "Oh my, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING!" she screamed passionately as her juices gushed out of her and wet the mattress below.

Bruce stayed put inside of Hippolyta until his climax passed, then he slowly pulled himself out of her, which caused a small _pop_ sound, "I hoped you enjoyed that, your highness, because I certainly did." he said as he fell on his ass.

"Oh believe me, I enjoyed it **a lot**." Hippolyta responded happily before falling down on her stomach.

"So are you fine now? Has Circe's spell been lifted?" Bruce asked while looking intensively at her creampie'd asshole.

Hippolyta took a few deep breaths before she rolled over on her back and answered him, "I will be, and no, not yet, it takes about 15 minutes for the spell to be completely nullified. But don't worry about me, go and fuck my daughter, she needs you." She responded while nodding in Diana's direction.

Looking over to the right, Bruce could only smirk as he saw Diana off in her own little world fingering herself furiously while moaning like a slutty porn star, she was so enthralled with pleasing herself that it seemed she hadn't noticed that he had finished with her mother and was ready to please her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Bruce said before he made his way to his girlfriend and kneeled next to her, "Diana! I did your mother already, it's your turn now."

As soon as she heard his voice, Diana instantly snapped out of her self-pleasing trance and stared at him with lustful eyes, "Oh Bruce, I need you…I need your cock, fuck me, fuck me please!" she pleaded while scooting directly in front of him.

With her practically begging him to take her, Bruce grabbed the back of her calves, lifted her legs up in the air and spread them apart, forming a V, then with unreal quickness he rammed his still hard cock inside of her awaiting pussy.

"OHHH YESSSS, FUCK ME, BABY, FUCCKK MEEEE!" Diana screamed as her sensitive, wet hole was finally getting filled by the big, thick, dick that she so longed for.

"Uugghhh…aughhh!" Bruce groaned as he pistoned his way inside of Diana, her pussy, no matter how many times he had fucked it, still amazed him by how incredibly tight it was.

Less than five minutes after they started going at it, Hippolyta unexpectedly crawled up next to them, "Stupid spell hasn't gone away yet, and seeing you two is getting me riled up again." She half moan/half whispered as she began squeezing her breasts together.

The words that came out of Diana's mouth next, to put it simply, astounded Bruce, "Let me help you, Mother, sit on my face, sit on my face and let me lick Bruce's cum out of your ass."

Without hesitation, Hippolyta immediately kneeled over Diana's face and then sat on it, as soon as she felt her mother's soft backside on her face, Diana grabbed and spread her butt cheeks apart and then began licking her asshole like some thirsty dog.

"Oooohhh that feels nice." Hippolyta moaned softly as she felt her daughter's warm, slimy tongue dig deep into her forbidden hole.

Bruce couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing right now, never did he think that one day he would be pounding into his girlfriend's pussy while she happily lapped up his cum from her mother's ass.

" _This is insane, but also so damn hot."_ were his exact thoughts.

"Mmm…Hmmm" Diana hummed as she gulped down Bruce's delicious cum.

The three of them continued on like this for almost ten minutes before Diana began getting overwhelmed by the unbelievable situation she was in, like Bruce, she never imagined herself eating her mothers ass while at the same time be fucked by her one true love, "Oh damn, I can feel it, I'm gunna cum, I'm gunna cum really, really soon!" she moaned before resuming her ass licking/cum swallowing task.

"Arghhh…I'm close too. I'm not going to last that much anymore." Bruce responded in a pleasant raspy voice.

True to his word, Bruce only gave Diana a couple of more deep strokes before he felt his release rapidly approaching, "Can't…hold…any longer, I'm cumm- AUGHHH!" Bruce groaned as he shoved his cock deep inside of her one last time and ejaculated a large torrid of cum inside of her hot pussy.

"OH HERA…" Diana yelled in surprise when she felt Bruce's hot cum fill her up, "…I'M CUMMINGGGGG!" she screamed seconds later as her own orgasm began washing over her body.

Hippolyta, who had been close to cumming as well due to Diana expertly tonguing her ass, also began climaxing when she felt Diana's body begin to shake underneath her; her pussy juices flew out and splattered against Diana's chest and neck.

All three of them didn't move as they rode out their intense climaxes, it was only once the blissful pleasure had passed that they finally "detached" themselves from one another; Hippolyta got off her daughter's face and laid down next to her, Bruce followed suit and pulled himself out of Diana, however, he remained kneeling in front of her, catching his breath, until he noticed Hippolyta looking at him and patting the space in between her and Diana. Doing as she was motioning, Bruce layed down in between the two women and continued to inhale and exhale deeply.

"You know, I never thought I would say this to a man, but you were absolutely incredible, I don't think I've ever cummed that hard before." Hippolyta complimented Bruce as she scooted closer to him and began running her right hand all over his ripped abs.

"I knew you would enjoy it, Mother, when it comes to sex, no one is better than Bruce, no one." Diana added in a matter-o-factly tone as she turned on her side and rested her left hand on Bruce's muscular, scarred chest.

Bruce couldn't help but grin with pride as he heard the amusing interaction between the two gorgeous women laying next to him; it always made him feel good when the women he had just slept with praised him.

As the three of them layed there, the spell that had plagued Hippolyta and Diana vanished, evident by their eyes losing their pink glow, and just when they thought they could truly relax, they became aware of the loud moaning sounds coming from right outside the palace.

"What are we going to do about your people?" Bruce asked while looking over at Hippolyta.

"Oh WE'RE not going to do anything. YOU, however, are going to fuck each and every one of them." Hippolyta responded with a sly smile.

With a blank expression on his face, Bruce asked, "Are you serious?"

It was Diana who answered the question, "Yes, she is, you're the only one who can save my Amazon sisters from Circe's spell, so you must have sex with them."

Bruce looked back and forth between the two royal women before sighing deeply, "Alright, I'll do it." he stated.

"Good, but before you get to them, how about we go another round, hm?" Hippolyta asked teasingly as she slid her hand down his abdomen and grabbed his semi-erect cock.

"You know, I was about to say the same thing." Diana replied while sitting up and smiling at her mother.

Bruce smirked at the two naked women, "I'm up for it, just be good girls and get me ready." he told them while nodding his head towards his dick.

"With pleasure." Both mother and daughter said in unison as they then made their way in between his legs, laid down, and then began servicing his cock and balls with their mouth and tongue.

As they pleasured him, Bruce placed his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and smiled triumphantly, _"This is going to be a long week."_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this one, next chapter is: Anthropomorphic** **Admirer's**


	5. Anthropomorphic Admirer's

**So it wasn't until I was done writing this chapter that I found out that** **Anthropomorphic** **doesn't apply to Copperhead, only to Cheetah, and I was thinking of changing the name of this chapter, but as you can clearly see I got lazy and didn't, so yea…** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ Anyways, enjoy.**

 _Spanish word(s)_ = (English translation)

* * *

 **Copperhead & Cheetah **(picture Copperhead from the Arkham Origins game and Cheetah from the animated movie, WW: Bloodlines)

 _Inside_ _an abandoned factory in Gotham – 11:11 P.M_

Batman slowly stirred and then little by little he began regaining consciousness, it took a few moments but once he was fully awake he lifted up his head and opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first but after blinking several times it cleared up and he was able to see that he was inside some kind of run-down factory. He tried moving but it was then when he realized that he was chained to a bolted-down metal chair, his arms were tied behind his back and his legs were spread open and binded separately to the two front chair legs; he tried breaking free but because his restraints were made out of titanium alloy his effort was for naught.

"Look who'ssss finally awake." A feminine voice with a Spanish accent stated.

"`bout damn time, I was getting sleepy." Another, more humorous, feminine voice said.

Looking up at the ceiling, Batman spotted a pair of glowing green and yellow eyes looking right back at him from the shadows; the set of green eyes looked similar to those of a cat, while the yellow ones had slits for pupils, just like a snake. By the eyes alone, Batman was able to deduce who they belonged to, but before he could call them out by their names the owners of the animalistic eyes jumped down from the rafters and landed a couple of feet in front of him.

"Cheetah." Batman said in his usual monotone voice as he looked at the green-eyed, feline, villainess, he then turned his head to the right, "Copperhead." He added while staring at the short blonde-haired, snake eyed, assassin.

"Hello Batman, long time no see… I hope we didn't hurt you too badly when we knocked you out." Cheetah said teasingly, causing Copperhead to sneer.

Batman ignored her and instead asked his own pair of questions, "What are you two doing in MY city? And what do you want?"

"Oh my, so demanding even when you're all tied up, I like that. Well if you must know, we were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by." Cheetah said playfully, "As for your second question, I'll let my reptilian friend here answer that one."

" _Queremos que nos follas, Batman, y que nos follas muy bien!"_ (We want you to fuck us, Batman, and to fuck us real good!) Copperhead proclaimed in Spanish.

Batman stared at her skeptically, "And why would I do that?"

"Because…" Cheetah began, catching the heroes attention again, "…we've heard some interesting things about you from the women of Gotham's criminal underworld, like how you're a great lay with a giant fat cock, and since me and Copperhead haven't had a good fucking lately, we thought we would come here and try out the goods, if you catch my drift." She finished saying with a big smile on her face.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Batman retorted.

" _Mira, Batman, o nos follas_ (Look, Batman, either you fuck us) or I won't give you the antidote to the poison I injected into you while you were unconscious." Copperhead answered him while sticking out her long forked tongue, revealing a small blue pill on the tip of it.

When Batman heard her say that, and saw the little pill on her tongue, he cussed inside, _"Fuck! She could be lying, but I can't take that risk, it looks like I'm going to have to have sex with them…it shouldn't be that bad though, I mean, even with their animalistic features they're both still very attractive."_ He thought as he took advantage of his cowl's ability to hide his eyes and started checking out the two women without them knowing.

First, he looked at Cheetah and then at Copperhead; Cheetah, as always, was totally naked, which meant that her athletic, fur-covered body, her big C-cup breasts, and her nice looking pussy lips were in full display. As for Copperhead, she had her usual black midriff shirt and brown skin-tight pants on, which really accentuated her more slender body and made her look even more sexy than what she already was.

"So what will it be, Dark Knight, die a slow painful death, or fuck two hot animal girls?" Cheetah asked while placing her hand on her hip.

Batman stayed quiet for about half a minute before letting out a fake frustrated sigh, "Fine, I'll fuck both of you." He said pretending to sound mad, "But you'll have to get me hard first."

Copperhead and Cheetah both grinned when they heard him say that, " _Eso no sera problema_ / (That won't be a problem.)" they answered together, they then walked over to him and once they were standing right in front of him they looked at each other and nodded, Cheetah then leaned forward and began tugging at Batman's crotch plate armor, trying to rip it off, while she did that, Copperhead started taking off her clothes. By the time Cheetah finally pried off the crotch plate, Copperhead had finished undressing, which meant they both got to see Batman's cock in the flesh at the same time.

"What the? I thought you said you wanted us to get you hard, but from the looks of it, it seems you already are." Cheetah said as she got on her knees and attentively observed the large sex appendage dangling in between the vigilantes legs, her tail swayed excitedly from side to side as she stared.

"I'm not completely hard yet…" Batman corrected her, "…I still need a few more inches to go."

"Are you seriously saying that that long _serpiente_ (snake) in-between your legs is still going to get even bigger?" Copperhead remarked as she too kneeled in front of him and began staring at the long member.

"Yeah, I am." Batman responded seriously.

After hearing that, the two villainess's grabbed his dick with one of their hands and started stroking it slowly, it took a few seconds but soon enough, they both felt, and saw, the already large sex organ grow even bigger and thicker.

"Oh wow, you weren't kidding, this thing is getting huge!" Cheetah exclaimed with excitement.

" _Considérame_ _impresionada…muy impresionada de hecho."_ (Consider me impressed…very impressed indeed.) Copperhead stated in amazement.

They continued to stroke his cock 'till they were sure it was at its full length and girth then they released it from their grasp and got up on their feet, "Alright, looks like your hard enough…" Cheetah began to say before Copperhead finished her sentence, "… _asi que es hora de joder._ " (…so its time to fuck.)

"Then release me so we can get this over with." Batman replied nonchalantly.

"With pleasure." Cheetah answered as she unsheathed her claws and began slashing away all the chains that were tying him up.

Getting up on his feet, Batman massaged his wrists for a bit before looking over at the two sexy criminals, "Who wants to go first?" he asked them.

"Do her first…I've been eyeing those large balls of yours since I ripped off your crotch plate and I seriously want to "play" with them while you stick your dick into her." Cheetah said with a lustful grin.

Having the answer to his question, Batman turned to Copperhead, "Bend over that crate over there." he told her while motioning towards a large wooden crate that was a couple of feet in front of them.

Because she was so turned on, and already wet due to jerking him off, Copperhead quickly did as she was told and walked over to the crate before slowly bending over it, "I'm ready, _guapo_." (handsome) she proclaimed teasingly while at the same time shaking her small bare ass at him.

Since he had to act as though he didn't want to do this and was only doing it because he was being forced to, as soon as he walked up behind the South-American assassin, Batman grabbed her by her small waist, armlessly guided his dick to her wet entrance, and then, with one quick jerk, pierced her. Copperhead arched her back and let out a euphoric yelp when she felt her labium folds part so suddenly, "Ohhhhh shiiiit! Aha ha, oh fuck that felt nice… do that again." she murmured softly.

Batman was just about to comply when Cheetah briefly stopped him, "Wait! Let me get in position, I wanna see this." She said as she crawled right underneath them and positioned her face mere inches away from their already connected sexes, "You can now proceed."

Without wasting another seconds, Batman started sliding his dick in and out of Copperhead, going at an average pace, and as he did that, he couldn't help but hiss with pleasure as he felt her smooth, hot pussy walls encircle and grip his cock firmly whenever he would slip back into her.

"Oooooohhh that feels gooood, I love having my tight, little pussy stuffed." Copperhead murmured softly.

"You fucking slut!" Batman grunted when he head her say that.

" _Es cierto, soy una puta, una pinche puta sucia, asi que cojeme como una!"_ (That's right, I am a slut, a dirty fucking slut, so fuck me like one!)

" _Con mucho gusto."_ (With pleasure) Batman responded in Spanish before he gripped her hips tightly and then really began drilling into her.

Copperhead screamed and moaned loudly as she felt her pussy get stretched to the limit over and over again, _"AY SI, AYYY SIII, TU VERGA SE SIENTE MUY RICO! DAME MAS, PAPI, DAME MAS!"_ (AH YES, AHHH YESSS, YOUR COCK FEELS SO FREAKING GOOD, GIVE ME MORE, DADDY, GIVE ME MORE!), her request was answered by being fucked faster and by receiving a few hard slaps on her buttcheeks.

* * *

Cheetah was furiously rubbing her snatch as she intensely looked at Batman's huge cock piston in and out of Copperhead's pussy, _"Fuck that's so hot!"_ she thought just as her attention was drawn towards the large balls swinging back and forth in front of her face, "And those look so good." she whispered before she leaned her face closer and began flicking her tongue against them, she only did that for a little while before she began doing what she really wanted to do, which was suck on them.

* * *

Batman tensed up a bit and let out a small groan of satisfaction when he felt Cheetah begin to lick and suck on his balls, _"Oh shit! That feels good."_ he thought to himself. It felt so good that it actually made him start thrusting into Copperhead with lots more zeal.

"AUGH AUGHH AHHHH, I'M CLOSE….OH FUCK AM CLOSEEE!" Copperhead half shouted/half groaned.

"This should push you over the edge." Batman uttered as he slipped more than half of his dick out of her pussy before rapidly sticking it back in, climaxing in the process.

Copperhead's eyes widened when she felt his seed, _"LO SIENTO! PUEDO SENTIR TU SEMEN ADENTRO DE MI! OH MIERDA, ESTOY VINIENDO! ESTOY VINIE-AAAHHHH!"_ (I CAN FEEL IT! I CAN FEEL YOUR SEMEN INSIDE OF ME! OH FUCK, I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMI-AAAHHH!) she yelled as she too came.

The amount of cum that both of them released was so abundant that it started leaking out of Copperhead's pussy and began dripping…right into Cheetah's awaiting mouth.

"That…was… _Maravilloso_." (Wonderful) Copperhead panted out after she was done climaxing, she then slowly slipped off his Batman's dick and slid down to the ground with a weak smile on her face.

With copperhead no longer standing over her, Batman got to see Cheetah just as she began gulping down his mixed love juices, "Mmmm, you guys taste delicious." The furry woman declared out loud before licking her lips dramatically.

Batman shook his head playfully after hearing her say that, "You slut." He told her.

"And what if I am? From the stories I've heard about you, I think you like your women slutty." Cheetah replied charismatically while standing up.

"Never said I didn't." Batman countered, "Now turn around and bend over the crate."

"Uh-uh, I want it a little differently." Cheetah responded as she turned around, so her back was to him, took one step forward, lifted her left leg up, and placed her foot on the edge of the crate. She was now standing on one leg while the other was raised and bent in a sexy position. "How's this?" she asked as she looked back at him.

Batman had to admit that she really did look hot standing like that, mostly because her ass stood out more, but he would never admit that to her, so he kept his stoic face on as he answered her, "Doesn't matter to me, lets just get this over with."

Cheetah fake pouted, "Aww, why so serious?...but fine, get over here and fuck this pussy's pussy." she said sultrily as she used her tail to beckon him to her.

Without saying anything, Batman walked up behind her, grabbed and lined up his dick with her moist slit, and then swiftly pushed his entire shaft inside of her, much to her delight.

"Uuggghhh fuuuccckk yeaaa! You're…you're so damn big you stretched me out to the max. Aha." Cheetah muttered jokingly as her body trembled with satisfaction.

A deep, gratifying groan had emanated from Batman's throat immediately after he had entered Cheetah's pussy, and that was due to the fact that her pussy was unlike any other pussy that he had been in before; like most it was hot and tight, but unlike most, it was also bumpy and prickly.

"Your pussy feels…bizarre."

"So I've been told, I've concluded that it has something to do with the Acinonyx Jubatus DNA I have within me." Cheetah commented, "Do you like it?"

"I don't dislike it.", it was true, despite feeling "different", Batman realized that the prickly sensation actually coddled and massaged his dick, which made him feel really great.

"Good. Now hurry up and pound me already!" Cheetah declared with a smile.

"Fine then." Batman shot back as he began moving his hips back and forth, rapidly picking up speed until he was virtually ramming his whole cock in and out of her pussy.

"OHHH YEAH, THAT'S WHAT AM TALKING ABOUT, BABY, STICK THAT NICE, FAT, COCK INSIDE ME, YESSSS!" Cheetah moaned hotly as she felt her pussy constrict and expand every time his cock plunged back into it.

"You like that, Bitch?" Batman asked huskily.

Cheetah meowed sexily as she heard his deep, husky voice, "I DON'T JUST LIKE IT, I FUCKING LOVE IT!" she yelled out.

"Good, cus you're gonna love this!" the hero said before he roughly smacked and grabbed her right buttcheek.

"OH YOU BASTARD, THAT FELT GOOD!" Cheetah shouted in joy.

Since she liked it so much, Batman started slapping and grabbing her right asscheek over and over again, much to her amusement; "YES! YEESS! YEEESSS! SLAP MY ASS! SLAP IT WHILE YOU FUCK MEEEE!" she screeched with pleasure.

Batman had no problem doing what she wanted, so he kept smacking and grabbing her furry behind while at the same time he fucked her pussy. It was, without a doubt, a very blissful experience for both of them, one that lasted several minutes before Cheetah finally felt the need to release.

"I'M CLOSE! FUCK! I'M CLOSEEE!" she hollered.

"Cum for me, little pussycat, cum…for…ME!" Batman grunted as he rammed his cock deep inside of her cunt while at the same time he grasped and pulled on her tail.

"AAUUUUUGGGHHHH FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Cheetah roared at the top of her lungs as she started cumming like crazy.

Despite feeling his dick get soaked with love juices, Batman himself still did not feel the need to cum yet, however, that changed real quick when Cheetah's soft, but prickly, pussy walls started to shut tightly around his member, which felt so incredible that it pushed him to his limit.

"OH SHIT!" he shouted as he released a bigger load of cum into Cheetah's pussy than he had into Copperhead's.

"YOU'RE FILLING ME UP! OHHHH YESSS!" Cheetah proclaimed dumbfoundedly.

Both of them stayed connected until they were done releasing, which took a few seconds, then Batman slowly pulled himself out of her and stepped back. Like with Copperhead, when he slipped out of Cheetah their mixed juices came flowing out of her and splashed onto the pavement below, only there was more this time, lots more.

Batman was breathing heavily when he saw the feline woman in front of him slowly fall to her knees and begin to purr with elation, "Are you two... satisfied... now?" he asked, loud enough for both women to hear.

Cheetah didn't even answer the question properly but by her response it was obvious that the answer was yes, "Your cum…your cum is so warm…it feels nice." She whispered softly.

"It really does doesn't it?" Copperhead concured as she commando crawled towards the newly formed puddle of cum, "Oh and yeah, I'm super satisfied, _papi_ (daddy), you definitely live up to the stories we've heard about you."

Knowing what she intended to do, Batman stepped in front of Copperhead before she reached the gooey puddle of jizz, "You owe me a blue pill." he told her before he grabbed her by the back of the neck and easily picked her up. He held out his free hand in front of her face so she could place the antidote there.

 _"ohh, eres tan fuerte."_ (Ohh, you're so strong.) Copperhead complimented him before she quickly wrapped her arms around his cowled head, brought his face to hers, and gave him a deep, sloppy kiss.

Batman was surprised by how fast she was and was about to push her off but when he felt something small get shoved down his throat he realized what she had done, so he let the kiss run its course without interrupting.

 ***MUAH*** "There, you're all poison free." Copperhead declared humorously.

"Oh my god, this cum is really good." Cheetah announced out of the blue, which caught the snake-eyed assassins attention.

Looking down at the floor, Copperhead saw Cheetah on her hands and knees licking up her and Batman's juices, she literally looked like a cat drinking milk out of a bowl. "Hey, _sálvame un poco_ (save me some), I was going to do that before I was rudely interrupted!" she exclaimed as she broke free from Batman's hold, got down on her knees, and also began licking up the cum off the floor.

As the two women were preoccupied, Batman started searching for his crotch plate; he found it after a couple of seconds and reattached it back to his suit. He then made his way to the exit doors and pushed them open, however, before he walked out he relayed a message, "I'll be back in half an hour, you two better not be here when I get back, …or else."

Cheetah was the one who lifted her face off the ground, "Yeah, yeah, don't worry, we'll be gone by then. Oh and, it was a pleasure doing business with you, hehe," She said comically before returning to do what she had been doing.

After hearing her answer, Batman shook his head and walked out into the night, leaving the two villainesses to clean up the "mess" they had caused.

* * *

 **Next up: Teen Thot-ans (You see what I did there, LOL)**

 **(Written during the COVID-19 Pandemic), don't mind this inscription, I will be writing this on every chapter from now on until this global 'phenomenon' is over. It's just so, in the future, when I look back at my stories I can be like "Damn, I wrote this while a historic event was taking place."**


End file.
